1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to catalytic and adsorbent materials having high surface area-to-weight ratios produced by attrition grinding techniques. As used herein, the term "surface area" is equivalent to "surface area-to-weight ratio".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid catalyst and adsorbent materials with high surface areas (&gt;5 m.sup.2 /g) are conventionally made by precipitation from solution followed by calcination, or are derived from natural sources. However, certain materials cannot be prepared by the precipitation-calcination method with a sufficiently high surface area. Doped catalysts are one example, since their preparation requires temperatures sufficiently high to approach sintering and results in a lowering of the surface area. Such catalyst preparation is disclosed in Cormack et al, Journal of Catalysts, Vol. 17, pp. 220. A catalyst wherein two or more components are in solid solution comprises another example and is shown in Marcilly et al, Journal of Catalysis, Vol. 24, pp. 337-338 (1972). Certain naturally occuring crystalline minerals have a low surface area which lessens their adsorbent or catalytic activity. .alpha.-quartz and .alpha.-cristobalite are exemplary of such natural products.